1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folding camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to a folding camera and, more particularly, to a folding camera of the type having a source of artificial illumination, e.g., a strobe, which is mounted within one of the housings of the camera for movement between a retracted inoperative position and an erected operative position. It is well known to provide non-collapsible cameras with movably mounted strobes, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,658 and 4,291,959. The same can be said of folding cameras; for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,683. However, it appears from the above examples of the prior art that the strobe is unifunctional in that it performs its function of artificially illuminating a scene, and nothing else.
From the foregoing it can be seen that a more compact and inexpensive camera can be obtained by utilizing components thereof, e.g., a strobe, in such ways that each performs a multiplicity of functions.